The Prince Albert
The Albert is owned and run by Sharon Rickman and she is the one going to be the Landlady of The Albert. The night before the opening of The Albert Johnny took a group of people for Laurens 20th birthday party as Johnny had the keys to the Albert, Then later on Johnny gets fired by Sharon but then he gets the job back as Sharon felt dorry because he said that nobody ever cares about him and he always does everything wrong. On the night of the opening Sharon gives him another chance as the night before Whitney kissed him, Sharon said that Johnny could take a 4 minute break after he said can he have a 5 minute break as he saw Whitney go out of The Albert upset, he followed Whitney and then saw The Queen Victoria Publichouse was on fire. Johnny went back to The Albert and told Mick and Linda that there Vic is on fire and never went back. Storylines of The Albert On the 16th June 2014 we saw Sharon get attacked by two people in masks, just as she was closing up and having a drink with Johnny by promoting him to bar manager, Then on the 17th June 2014 we saw Johnny coming down the stairs after he hid up there whilst he heard Sharon and then she was rushed into hospital and it turns out to be Phil who asked them two masked men to go and scare her and it turns out they attacked her instead. Carter Clan at The Albert.jpg|Opening night. The_Albert1.jpg|The Albert sign. Albert.jpg The Albert Inside Sign.jpg|Inside Sign The Albert Bar Area.jpg|Bar area The Albert Bar Area 2.jpg|Bar area The Albert Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs The Albert Upstairs 2.jpg|Upstairs The Albert Upstairs 3.jpg|Upstairs The Albert Price List.jpg|Price List TheAlbertAtDark.png|The Albert at dark, Seen from Beale's Plaice. Sharon & Linda are on the balcony. Sept. 2014 Picture8.png|The Albert at dark. Sharon and Linda are on the balcony. Shirley is looking from below. Sept. 2014 'The Dagmar' In 1987 James Wilmott-Brown had the place renovated as a wine bar and it was named The Dagmar, which was a rival to the Queen Vic. Angie Watts moved in with Sharon and ran it until her departure in 1988. Angie told Den that she didnt like the Dagmar because of its yuppy clientele, and admitted that she missed the Vic. 'Beauty Salon' SophistiKate's SophistiKate's was a beauticians setup by Kate Mitchell, Chrissie Watts was employed at sophistikates due to her being a qualified hair-stylist. Chrissie Watts worked alongside Kate until Den Watts bought The Queen Victoria pub. The salon had sustained fire damage and was later closed due to Kate leaving Albert Square. Booty Booty was a beauticians. It was owned by Tanya Braning.It was bought for by husband Max Branning she ran the salon untill December 2009 when the salon was reposessed and sold on. Then Tanya bought it back again in 2011 until her departure in 2013. Roxy's Roxy's was a beauticians. It was owned by former millionaire Roxy Mitchell she had brought it in a bidding war with her sister Ronnie Mitchell she hired Chelsea Fox , Jodie Gold & Kim Fox. It was formerly owned byTanya BraningTanya Braning . However in 2011 Roxy was unable to run the salon and the R&R so she sold it back to Tanya. Beauty Beauty formerly known as Booty's was a salon owned and operated by Sadie Young she had purchased the salon when Tanya Branning left Albert Square she renovated the entire salon and re-hired Lola Pearce & Poppy Meadow she also briefly hired Lauren Branning until she found out about the affair between her and Jake Stone. She then sold the 99 year lease of the salon to Sharon Rickman & Phil Mitchell who then converted it to The Albert. 'Owners' *Kate Mitchell (?-2004) *Tanya Branning (2007-2010) *Roxy Mitchell (2010-2011) *Tanya Cross (2011-2013) *Sadie Young (2013-2014) * Sharon Rickman/Phil Mitchell (2014-) Category:Businesses Category:Community Buildings Category:Facilities in Walford.